


Never Again

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pacific Rim!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from agentotter on tumblr: What I don’t understand is how come nobody’s written me a Sterek fic in the Pacific Rim universe because Scott and Allison, soulmate Jaeger pilots? Yes. Lydia and Jackson, Jaeger pilots? Yes. Ethan and Aiden, Jaeger pilots? Yessssss. Derek, Jeager pilot who tragically lost his sister/copilot Laura and has to put up with hotshot rookie Stiles? YES. GIVE IT TO ME. GIVE IT ALL TO ME. LIKE TEN MILLION WORDS OF IT. NOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. </p><p>A miss-hit - Derek can never step foot in a jaeger again after losing Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

He still dreams of the Drift.  There, everything is safe and warm, lit from within like all memories of a happy childhood.  He and Laura had shared everything, ever since he was a baby and she, with all the determination of a three year old, had declared him  _hers_.  He’d trailed after her every since he’d learned to crawl.  After sharing everything, the Drift came together easily between them.

In the Drift, he’d seen himself from her eyes, all drooling and huge eyes and, to her, perfect.  He’d shared with her every memory he had of her, tall and golden in the sun of the endless summers like that was all he could remember.  How safe he felt, growing up by her side.

Their shared rage over their family, lost to the kaiju, bounced between them in the battles, fueling their jaeger to victory after victory.

He tries, so hard, but in the dreams of the Drift, sooner or later, he feels in their bond the moment the jaeger’s skin peeled back and Laura was  _gone_  in a moment of screaming agony.  He wakes up, sweat-soaked, heart pounding, his screams echoing around his barren bunk.

He got up, splashed a little precious water on his face, and stared at his pale face in the dull mirror.  A note, jammed in behind the frame, reminded him he was due to report to the dojo at nine.

Derek scowled and scrubbed his damp hands through his hair.  They could throw as many candidates at him as they wanted.

He could never Drift again.


End file.
